


Ocean

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Kaito's Clonecest July [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 99 is dead and I am sad, Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Sad, ocean metaphores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Echo/FivesPrompt: OceanKamino’s ocean surface was beautiful during the rare times that Kamino wasn’t raining. They weren’t beautiful today. Even if the sun was shining brightly.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Series: Kaito's Clonecest July [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811866
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Ocean

Kamino’s ocean surface was beautiful during the rare times that Kamino wasn’t raining. They weren’t beautiful today. Even if the sun was shining brightly. All Echo could think about was 99’s dead body in his arms, those cadets nearly losing one of their squad mates, kids who shouldn’t even begin to encounter a real battlefield for another few years.

No.

Today, Kamino’s seas were dark with blood from dead brothers, full of the broken machinery of the droids, full of the broken pieces of the Kaminoan facilities. Echo hated it. There was a warmth pressed up against his back, arms curling around his waist, a head tucking into his neck.

“You’re thinking too much.”

Fives. Wonderful, gorgeous, strong, Fives. Always there to pull him back from his head when the gears turned too much and left him drowning in the waves of his thoughts. Echo turned his head, pressing a soft kiss to Fives’ cheek.

“There’s a lot to think about,” he said softly, curling his hands over Fives’ arms.

Yes. There was a lot to think about. Kamino had been invaded, the template DNA nearly lost, brothers were killed, he and Fives were made ARCs, 99 was dead. It was a lot to process.

“Come on, cyare, come back. Don’t spend so much time lost out at sea in that head of yours,” Fives whispered against his neck. “Let’s help where we can. Take a break, rest. I’ll take care of you, then you can worry about thinking.”

Yeah. He could do that. He could let Fives do the thinking for a while. The gears in his head were drowning anyways. It’d be nice to not have the ocean in his head for a while.


End file.
